Inflammation is part of a complex biological response of vascular tissues to harmful stimuli, such as pathogens, damaged cells, and irritants. Inflammatory bowel disease (IBD) is a disorder of unknown etiology characterized typically by diarrhea, cramping, abdominal pains, weight loss, rectal bleeding, tiredness, anemia, fistulae, perforations, obstruction of the bowel, and/or frequent need for surgical intervention. It encompasses a number of disorders including Crohn's disease, ulcerative colitis, indeterminate colitis, microscopic colitis, and collagenous colitis. Such disorders may at times begin clinically with a more benign or milder presentation, resembling Irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS), which can progress to increasing inflammation accompanying the IBS and may ultimately develop into full-blown IBD. The precise causes of IBD and IBS remain unknown. Considering the above described unwanted interactions and the undesired results, improved methods to treat IBD was desired to address these shortcomings.